Another Build (Another Rider)
This unnamed basketball player was turned into an , who is derived from Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/294362 History In 2017, a young basketball player was practicing when one of his balls rolled out into the street. He chased it down and was about to be hit by a car when Uhr intervened, freezing the car in time. Uhr explained that he was fated to die at this moment in time, but said that if the young man made a contract with him, he would save his life. The basketballer agreed, and Uhr declared that he would become Kamen Rider Build, placing the Another Build Ridewatch in his chest and causing him to transform into Another Build. Using his newfound power, Another Build captured a tennis player and a karateka in Empty Bottles, declaring them a "not Best Match" as he walked off. One year later, Another Build later confronted Sougo Tokiwa, who attempted to fight it but was quickly overpowered. Taking inspiration from Tsukuyomi and Woz, Sougo decided to become "the greatest, kindest demon king ever" and transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O, battling Another Build briefly before defeating him with a Giri Giri Slash attack that reverted him to his original human form. Unknown to everyone, Uhr appears out of nowhere and reactivating the Another Build Ridewatch, and convert the basketball player to Another Build once more. The monster Rider continues his attack in 2017 and this time, capturing a baseball player in the present which before he could collect more Geiz stops him, but soon was able to beat him and just about when he was about to land an attack Zi-O deflects the attack and knocks a baseball back at Another Build. As the battle continues and no matter how many times he was destroyed by Time Break/Burst he came back out of nowhere. After Sougo came back and gave him the Cross-Z Ridewatch he told Geiz that they needed to go back to the year 2017 which Another Build tried to snatch them, but he was too late. In the year 2017 he captured an archer and a swimmer in Empty bottles, this time declaring them as "Best Match". Before he could continue, Sento and Ryuga appeared. The monster rider hugs Ryuga out of blue, and declaring both him and Cross-Z as "Best Match", much to Sento slight Jealousy. Sento and Ryuga later transform into Build RabbitTank form and Cross-Z respectively, albeit Build transformation starts glitching due of Time Paradox. Zi-O and Geiz then appeared and fend Another Build off. As the four riders battled the monster rider, Sento and Ryuga transformation are cancelled mysteriously. Zi-O then use the Build Ridewatch to become Zi-O BuildArmor and manage to defeat the monster Rider with Geiz help. As Another Build revert back to his human form, Another Build Ridewatch was destroyed. Powers and Abilities As a corruption of Kamen Rider Build's default form, Another Build appears as a monstrous combination of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. He even sports twisted versions of the Build Driver as well as the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. He can capture people in empty Fullbottles & since his human form is a basketball player he can use energy basketballs as projectiles. He can also consume said Fullbottles to use their powers.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_build/ Tennis Bottle.jpg|"Tennis Bottle" Karate Bottle.jpg|"Karate Bottle" Baseball Bottle.png|"Baseball Bottle" Swimmers Fullbottle.png|"Swimmer Bottle" Archery Fullbottle.png|"Archery Bottle" Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Human Another Build is portrayed by . As Another Build, he was portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Another Build is indeed the exact opposite of his Rider counterpart: Build, a Rider, uses FullBottles to purify people who have turned into Smash whereas Another Build, a monster, turns people into Smash Fullbottles. Also, Build is a self proclaimed genius, while the basketball player is an athletic jock. *Another Build referencing Cross-Z as his "Best Match" is ironic as Sento once said to Evolto that Banjou are his memories "Best Match" in the series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 See also *Rabbitan Bugster *Sento Kiryu - Original Kamen Rider Build *BuildArmor - The result of using the Build Ridewatch References Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Rabbit Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Tank Monsters Category:Animal Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:First Monster Category:Another Riders